New Years inturruption
by Gleek318
Summary: What if Jade hadn’t stopped Noah outside Al’s, but instead rushed him to Luke and he got there before the kiss happened?


**(set in the new years episode) What if Jade hadn't stopped Noah outside Al's, but instead rushed him to Luke and he got there before the kiss happened? **

Jade stood at the pathway between Al's and Java, watching Luke clumsily stumbling about. He tripped over the bench and Brian helped him sit down. She couldn't believe it, Luke had gotten drunk!

Didn't he know how much that could hurt him? The next thought the girl had was, where did Noah go? She was just turning to look for him when he exited Al's.

"Noah!" She called going to him.

"Hey Jade." He said smiling. "I was just heading back to Luke." Jade grabbed Noah's arm.

"Speaking of him." Jade said, and she pulled him towards the archway in which she was just standing. She watched his face when he saw Luke, it lit up like he had just seen an angel.

Wait until he saw the front of Luke's head.

"Luke!" He called running to the bench. Luke and Brian broke out of the conversation they were having and turned to see him. Each man had an interesting facial expression.

Brian looked as if a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

Luke just had drunken bewilderment.

"Noah?" Luke asked, seemingly surprised at his boyfriend's sudden appearance.

"Oh I was just al Al's with-" Noah stopped mid-sentence, finally noticing Luke's drunken state.

"Luke. Oh my god. Have you been drinking?" Noah asked, exasperated, he had thought the drinking was over with. After all the times Luke said he was done, and here he was 3 sheets to the wind. All of a sudden Brian seemed extraordinarily uncomfortable.

"This is a um----- a private conversation, so I think I'll leave. Um, Happy New Year boys."

"Yeah happy new year!" Luke shouted. Brian's face went cold and he walked away, thankfully in the opposite direction of where Jade was standing, watching. Noah slipped on to the bench and placed an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Luke?" Noah asked him, but the blond wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Come on honey look at me. Please?" Finally the blond looked up, always a sucker for the terms of affection.

"Better. Now will you please explain me why you are drunk?" Luke dropped his head to his hands.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, that's why I asked." Noah rubbed Luke's shoulder and turned his face so that again they were looking eye to eye.

"I- no. No I can't tell you, if you find out you will loose all respect for me." Noah smiled a bit.

"Luke considering how you have seen me, there is no way I could ever look down on you. Now just tell me why you are drunk, and why you are in old towne." Luke tried to choose his words carefully.

"I --got--- jealous." Luke finally admitted. Noah's eyes widened.

"Jealous of whom?" He asked.

"You and Maddie." Noah's eyes widened, but he let Luke continue. "I saw you leaving together without a word and when you didn't come back. I just figured you had ditched me." Noah dropped his head.

"You see!" Luke shouted, standing up. "I knew it! You can't even look at me!" Before Noah could get up, Luke turned to run, but he ran into Jade, who stopped him and held him in her arms until Noah took over as the support system.

"Thanks Jade." Noah said, holding onto Luke's waist.

"Not a problem, listen do you think it would be okay if I talked to my cousin for a sec? Maybe you can grab him some coffee at Java, sober him up?" Noah grudgingly agreed, and placed Luke on yet another bench.

Once Noah was safely away, Jade sat next to Luke.

"Now Luke, please know I do this only because I love you." With that, Jade bitch slapped Luke so hard his head turned and his cheek went red.

"OW!" He said. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was testing to see how far gone you were. Luckily not to much. I'm guessing maybe a beer and a half?" Jade questioned. Luke shook his head and raised 2 fingers.

"Nope, two glasses of champagne." He said correcting her. Jade nodded. At east he wasn't totally smashed.

"Well, Noah is on his way back now so I'm not going to hit you again, but at least you'll be more sober than before. So just maybe you can stop acting so damn stupid." Then she got up, and left. Luke was watching her leave when Noah sat next to him and placed a coffee in his hands.

"Here. Drink." Noah ordered. Luke took a sip.

"Good, now can you please tell me why exactly we are back to you being jealous of me and Maddie?" Noah asked affectionately. Luke looked at his coffee cup.

"I don't even really know. Its just like I said. I saw you and her leaving at the party, and you didn't even say anything. So then when you didn't come back I figured the worst." Luke looked back up at Noah. "I know I sound petty and-" Noah put a finger to Luke's lips.

"You don't. I know how hard Maddie coming back is for you, how much strain it puts on us. But you have to know that, all I was doing was being a friend. She was in a bad situation and I was trying to make her feel better is all. You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Noah looked deep into Luke's eyes. They held the stair for what felt like hours but could only have been a few moments, then finally lips collided. Moving in perfect synch each man was trying to convey their strong feelings.

Luke's of deep and true apology, and Noah's of forgiveness and reassurance. Finally the boys broke and Luke got a chance to speak.

"So do you think we could go back to the party and start this new years again?" Luke asked, hopefully. Noah nodded, but put up a finger of hesitance.

"No more booze?" Noah asked. Luke nodded at his boyfriend.

"No more booze. I promise. Nothing else is going to ruin this night for us." Luke stood and stuck his hand out for Noah to take and together they walked back to Metro to restart their New Years date.


End file.
